1. Field of the Invention
This specification relates to a portable terminal having antennas for transmitting and receiving wireless signals.
2. Background of the Invention
Terminals may be divided into mobile/portable terminals and stationary terminals according to their mobility. Mobile terminals (mobile device, portable device, portable terminal) can be easily carried and have one or more of functions such as supporting voice and video telephony calls, inputting and/or outputting information, storing data and the like.
As it becomes multifunctional, the portable terminal can be allowed to capture still images or moving images, play music or video files, play games, receive broadcast and the like, so as to be implemented as a multimedia player.
Various new attempts have been made for the multimedia devices by hardware or software in order to implement such complicated functions. For example, a user interface environment is provided in order for users to easily and conveniently retrieve or select functions.
Furthermore, because a portable terminal is considered as a personal belonging for expressing one's own personality, various design forms are required. The design forms include structural changes and improvements for the user to more conveniently use the portable terminal.
In recent time, to apply a multiple input multiple output (MIMO) technology, a plurality of antennas are installed in a portable terminal. However, when a distance between antennas is reduced to mount the plurality of antennas on a narrow space within the portable terminal, a coupling coefficient increases due to an increase in a level of electromagnetic coupling between the antennas. Therefore, an approach capable of minimizing interference between antennas even if the antennas are mounted within a close distance.